Poster Pranks
The Chuckle Brothers try and put up a poster on a billboard. Plot Paul and Barry become Advertisers and are asked to plaster a billboard. They get down to work and start to roll out the paper and they rip the first part in half. Getting the second part out they start pasting it on the table and then Barry spots "The Concord" plane and as it comes behind him he faints following it, resulting in him getting his head stuck in a bucket of paste. Barry then gets his head stuck to the paper and Paul pastes over him. They bring the paper out to a bit on the field just as a Jogger comes past and as he comes back they start to panic and push the paper in both directions. They get it to the right just as the Jogger comes past, they have a sigh of relief but the Jogger comes back and rips the paper in half. They start work on the billboard, Paul is up the ladder and the bucket rings (with the phone inside). Barry answers it and hands it to Paul and he answers and leaves the person with a maths sum which they fail to get right and he hangs up. Barry comes to look for Paul and gets plastered against the billboard as Paul brings a new piece of paper and pastes it onto the top of Barry complaining that it is lumpy. An old woman comes along and her cat is stuck up a tree, Barry takes the ladder with Paul still attatched and he holds onto the billboard for support. Barry takes the ladder and puts it up the tree and the woman climbs up and get's her cat, then Barry takes the ladder back leaving the woman up the tree with her cat. He returns and when Paul gets down the ladder he picks up a bucket of paste and aims it at Barry, which he ducks and it goes all over the billboard. They finish off the billboard and although it doesn't look identical to the photo, they are happy with their job and go home for a cup of tea. Quotes 1. *'Barry:' Hey Paul what you doing? *(Paul is writting something down) *'Paul: '''Well i'm preparing for our advanced into the high powered entrepreneurial world of commerciality and markating. What's the name Sarshay and Sarshay mean to you? *'Barry:' Erm.....Nothing. I'll think i'll have a cup of tea. *(Barry is about to leave but Paul stops him) *'Paul:' Naaa...Not so fast! Sarshay and Sarshay is a famous advertising company. Were going into the world of advertising. *'Barry:' Ooh i love T.V adverts! Especially that one where that lady uses that washing up liquid and lays her washing up the full length of a cricket pitch. Mind you it's no good to me. *'Paul:' Why not? *'Barry:' My draining board is only this long. *(Barry shows it through body movements) *'Paul:' Oh. Were gonna make our own adverts! That's what i got this for. *(Paul holds up a bucket) *'Barry:' He's flipped. I'm off. *(Barry is about to leave but Paul stops him again) *'Paul:' Noooo! Were not making T.V adverts! Have you ever wondered how thouse great big roadsign holdings are put up? *'Barry': No *'Paul:' Well your gonna find out. *'Barry:' Oh *'Paul:' You see billboards..... *'Barry: Who's he? *'Paul: '''Who's who? *'Barry: 'Bill Boards? *'Paul: 'Not Bill Boards! Billboards! *'Barry: Oh not Mrs. Boards Lad then? *'Paul:' No no. Big Billboards. *'Barry:' Oh it can't be Mrs. Boards Lad then he is only little. Do you know he had a bath once and fell down the plughole? *'Paul:' How was he? *'Barry:' Drained. *'Paul: '''Can we get back to the subject!? *'Barry:' Certainly. What was it? *'Paul:' Billboards!! 2. *(Paul and Barry walk to a billboard with the cart) *'Paul:' This is it! *'Barry:' Were gonna put a poster on that!? *'Paul: Yeah. Come on. *'''Barry: Were gonna need a big peice of paper. *(Paul and Barry exit offscreen) 3. *(Paul and Barry arrive in a random spot with the cart and park it.) *'Paul: '''Hey look. Come round here. *'Barry: What? *'''Paul: Now you see what happens. Posters go up in big section like a jigsaw. *'Barry:' Here we are. *(Barry holds up a saw) *'Paul: '''Whats that? *'Barry: A big saw. *'''Paul: Not a big saw! A jigsaw A jigsaw. *'Barry:' Oh *(Barry puts the saw away) *'Paul:' It's a puzzle. *'Barry:' Certainly is. I'm confused. *'Paul:' Well theres no need to be. All you need is the tools of the trade. *'Barry:' Tools of the trade? *'Paul: '''Yeah. First thing you need is a bucket. *(Barry lifts up a bucket) *'Barry:' A bucket! *(He dips his hand in) *'Paul:' Full of paste. *(Barry takes his soggy hand out) *'Barry: Eeuugh...... *(He puts the bucket down) *'''Paul: Then you get the posters. They come in rolls. *(Barry looks around) *'Barry:' We've not got a rolls. *'Paul:' Noooo! These are the rolls. *(Paul shows the wallpaper rolls) *'Barry:' Ooh... *'Paul:' You see they all go together to make one big picture. *'Barry:' That's very clever........ *'Paul:' It is. *'Barry: '''But how do we know which section is which. *'Paul:' Well there all numbered with letters and numbers. Look like that's A1. (He points to the numbers) That's B2 and that's C3... *'Barry:' PO. *'Paul:' PO? *'Barry: C3PO. R2D2. Robots in Star Wars. Just a joke. *'''Paul: Only just. Then you need the ladder. *'Barry:' The ladder. *'Paul:' Yeah. *'Barry:' Right. *(Barry moves the ladder causing Paul's fingers to be trapped) *'Paul:' Ow! Careful! *(Paul moves his fingers then shakes them) *'Barry:' Oh sorry. *'Paul:' That's everything we need now. *'Barry:' Except.... *'Paul:' Except what? *'Barry:' Except the people who put it up. *'Paul: '''Oh yeah the people who pu......Don't be stupid! Get the pasting table out. *'Barry:' Right. 4. *'Paul:' Right we've got to get the posters a good pasting. *(Barry hits the posters) *'Barry: Right and don't do that again! That will teach them. *'''Paul: Get hold of that end and roll it out. 5. *(Barry is on the phone) *'Barry:' Hello?..... Can you just hold on? (Barry puts the phone down) Paul is up the ladder pasting the posters on the wall. Barry climbs up the other end to speak to him) Hiya! *(Paul is startled) *'Paul:' What? *'Barry:' It's for you. *'Paul:' Well can't you see i'm busy!? Ask him who it is! *(Barry goes back to the phone) *'Barry:' Hello? You don't say. You don't say! You don't say!! *(Barry hangs up) *'Paul:' Well who is it? *'Barry:' They didn't say. *'Paul: '''Give it here! *(Paul almost falls over with the ladder as Barry passes him the phone but Barry grabs it in time) *'Barry:' Oh. *'Paul:' Hello?......Yes?.......Well can you think of a number between 1 and 10?......Yes now multiply it by 3......Divide it by 2.....Take away the first number you thought of.....What have you got? (5 seconds of silence) Sorry that's not right. Bye. *(Paul hangs up and hands it back to Barry) *'Barry:' Who was it? *'Paul:' Wrong number. *'Barry:''' Oh. Trivia/Goofs *When Barry goes flying over the billboard with the ladder it is a dummy. *The old woman's cat is a toy cat. *The first appearance of the "Phone Conversation". *First Appearance of The "Aeroplane Stunt". *The Old Woman also appeared in the following episode "On The Move", as she gets into the wardrobe. *The Old Woman and The Jogger weren't credited in the episode just like most of the episodes in this series, they are classified as extras. *The "You Don't Say" gag was a classic skit used several times prior to ChuckleVision. It may have originated from an episode of The Benny Hill Show. *First episode to be written by Terry Randall. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Written By Terry Randall